fenrirroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Voix
"I always have time for you." Voix Chanceux is the informant for her fiancé Antoine Pierce, balancing her job and personal life and longings. One day soon, she'll run away with him. Appearance A lovely woman with an imposing aura when she can muster it up. She has a perfect balance of looking harsh but also sweet, something that shows more when she's around her fiancé. Plump, pretty redheaded woman. Personality Cool and collected, but she has a hot temper and an ungodly amount of strength behind her. She will pummel a man and not bat an eye. Very calculating and careful thinking, she doesn't make power moves without a lot of thought behind it. With Tony or someone she's close to, she smiles more and will be affectionate and adoring. a good friend to anyone who's friends with her and is easy to befriend with persistence and not being scared off by how she is. Backstory Her mother ran off when she was young, and Voix has never had an interest in finding her again. Instead she lived with her father, a man who just wanted the best for his kid. He worked odd jobs here and there and may have gotten involved in things he shouldn't have, but she did her best to help him get out of his troubles. They ended up living above a café, the landlady surprisingly soft on them. Voix was torn between peacekeeping and police, but she went for a peacekeeper academy. She worked hard, becoming rivals with a boy named Antoine Pierce. The two were the tops of the class, their relationship going from hostile to affectionate over the span of their years together. It started developing romantically around the time of the military ball, where they shared their first kiss. Loosely dating, they were little lovebirds. That changed when Tony left after they graduated from the peacekeeper academy. He offered to take her with him, and she almost left, but she couldn't leave her father and couldn't leave the city the way it was under the commissioner. That marked the first time she turned him down, a struggle for the two of them. Unfortunately, Voix lost her father as well that day, the past catching up and taking him out before she got home. It was rough after that, her emotions and mentality in turmoil. Maybe that was why she became susceptible to Mallard's charms briefly, on and off with Antoine. But in the end she took Mallard down and became the new commissioner, wanting to repay the city and fix everything. Her revenge on her father's killers was personal and she was able to quell her anger and work on the town completely, rebuilding it. Treated to visits by Antoine from time to time, they rekindled the romance despite being on and off. Voix knew she wanted to be with him and she nabbed him from a date and proceeded to tell him she was not letting him go again. And he stayed, though not literally. He didn't come back until before Sydonis for information on Zachary Mercer, which she gladly gave over a date. After that date, she proposed to him, to which he answered yes to. She didn't see him again until he returned from Playasa, to which she won't be staying behind anymore. Relationships Antoine Pierce Despite calling each other insults, Voix is very much in love with him. It took a couple of years to figure it out, but she knows now she's definitely in love with him. She's always sad when he goes and very happy when he returns. Bryant Montgomery Crew member - she enjoys being around him. She trusts him with her husband, which means a lot. Adelaide Iliopoulos Crew member - the other girl. They balance each other and Voix actually really likes her. Dante Iliopoulos Crew member - despite not really knowing him, they get along. Oliver Anaru They've worked together in the past and she inadvertently helped him by just existing. Trivia * Why is she freakishly strong? No one knows. * Secretly really loves doge memes. * Theme song is Venting by Player Dave * Voiced by Ellen McLain